The Administrative Core coordinates the fiscal, scientific, and administrative aspects of the Program Project Grant. Although Drs. Goldstein and Brown share the overall administrative responsibility for this grant, their administrative duties are divided. Dr. Goldstein is in charge of budgetary and personnel matters. Dr. Brown is in charge of purchasing equipment and supervision of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows.